Dofus 1.17.0
ist ein Update, Erscheinungsdatum: unbekannt Übersicht Hier sind die wichtigsten Punkte beim Update aufgelistet: Kompletter Changelog Aus dem schwarzen Brett des offiziellen deutschen Dofus Forum 01. Februar 2007: Version 1.17.0 ist verfügbar Es folgt eine nicht erschöpfende Liste aller Neuerungen und Änderungen beim Update zur Version 1.17.0: Graphik: Die Karten in der Region Amkna wurden überarbeitet. Das Aussehen der Gebäude und der Vegetation wurde verbessert. Berufe: * Die Erfolgswahrscheinlichkeit beim Einsatz der Berufsfertigkeiten "Fleisch zubereiten, Brot backen, Mahlen, Tränke brauen, Fisch zubereiten und Fisch säubern" wurde von 70% auf 50% bei der ersten Stufe des Berufes gesenkt * Die Erfolgswahrscheinlichkeit beim Einsatz der Berufsfertigkeiten "Hüte nähen" wurde von 70% auf 50% bei der ersten Stufe des Berufes gesenkt. * Es wurden neue Rezepturen für Jäger und Metzger eingeführt * Es ist nun möglich automatisiert ein Rezept in Serie durchzuführen, indem man die Anzahl der zu erschaffenden Gegenstände eingibt * Handwerksmeister haben von nun an eine maximale Erfolgschance für Rezepte, deren Komplexität (Anzahl an Slots) genau 2 Stufen oder mehr unter ihrer Maximalstufe liegt, die sie schaffen können. * Allerdings gewinnen Handwerksmeister keine EP mehr für Rezepte, deren Komplexität (Anzahl an Slots) genau 4 Stufen oder mehr unter ihrer Maximalstufe liegt, die sie schaffen können. * Dafür wurde die Erfahrungspunkte für Rezepte hoher Komplexitätsstufe deutlich erhöht. * Rezepturen die keine Erfahrungspunkte mehr bringen werden grau markiert * Rezepturen, die noch Erfahrungspunkte bringen und deren Erfolgschance 99% beträgt werden in Grün angezeigt * Rezepturen, die noch Erfahrungspunkte bringen und deren Erfolgschance weniger 99% beträgt werden in Rot angezeigt Beispiel: Ein Handwerksmeister der 60.Stufe (also in der Lage Rezepte der Komplexitätsstufe 6 zu erschaffen) wird keine Erfahrungspunkte mehr für Rezepturen mit 1 oder 2 Slots erhalten, hat dafür allerdings in fast allen Berufen 99% Erfolgschance für Rezepturen mit 1 bis 4 Slots. Dafür wird er bei Rezepturen mit 5 oder 6 Slots sehr viel mehr Erfahrungspunkte erhalten. Schmiedmagie: * Signatur-Runen werden nicht mehr als externer Bonus (d.h. Erhöhung von Boni, die nicht beim ursprünglichen Gegenstand dabei waren) angesehen. Darum senken sie nicht mehr die Erfolgschance für das Verzaubern des Gegenstandes. * Die Minimale Erfolgschance für das Ändern des Elementes einer Waffe steigt von 5% auf 10% an. * Die Erfolgschance bei der Schmiedmagie von Gegenständen wurde erhöht. * Die Erfolgschancen beim Hinzufügen von externen Boni zu Gegenständen durch Schmiedemagie wurde erhöht. * Es ist nun nicht mehr möglich Erfahrungspunkte zu erhalten, wenn ein Schmiedemagie-Versuch mißlingt. * Schmiedmagier haben von nun an einen Schmiedmagie-Grundwert von 94% (sie werden also als Meister angesehen), wenn sie Gegenstände verzaubern, die ihre Schmiedmagiestufe nicht übersteigt. Wenn die Gegenstandsstufe darüber liegt, haben sie die normalen Erfolgschancen (also als Funktion ihrer Stufe). * Schmiedmagier können keine Gegenstände verändern, deren Stufe das Doppelte ihrer Schmiedmagie-Stufe übersteigt. Monster: * Schattenbäcker (frz.Boulangers Sombres, Dark Baker) können nicht mehr aggressen. * Schattenschmiede (frz. Forgerons Sombres, Dark Smith) können nicht mehr aggressen. * Schattenbergleute (frz. Mineur Sombres, Dark Miner) können nicht mehr aggressen. * Die Eigenschaften und Zaubersprüche der Gesamtheit aller Ressourcenbeschützer (frz. protecteurs des ressources, engl. ressource protectors) wurden geändert. * Die Elementar-Resistenzen, sowie der angerichtete Schaden der Ritter wurde erhöht. Monster: * Pandikaze Krieger: Jede Monsterstufe besitzt nun eine Schwäche in jeweils 2 Elementen. * Arachnea Majora: die erhaltenen Erfahrungspunkte beim Besiegen dieses Monsters wurden erhöht. * Tanukouï San: die erhaltenen Erfahrungspunkte beim Besiegen dieses Monsters wurden erhöht. Monster, deren Widerstand gegen AP- und BP-Entzug gesenkt wurde: * Krachler * Prespik * Schattenbergmann * Grand Pa Wabbit * Wabbit Skelett * Eynaug (frz. Noeul,engl.Eye) * Krachler der Ebenen * Krachlklotz * Schweinedrachen * Farles Schwein * Kanniball Jav * Kanniball Thierry * Astaknyde * Ur-Astaknyde * Schatten-Astaknyde * Ehrwürdiger Astaknyde * Schatten-Astachnee * Arachnotron * Tschamanen-Kanalkratte (frz.Chaman d'Egoutant, engl.Grossewer Shaman) * Pandikaze Krieger * Pandelkaze * Meister Pandoar (Maître Pandore, Pandara Master) * Tanukouï San * Soryo Firefoux Geist * Tanukouï San Geist * Pandel Geist * Pandora Geist * Astachnea Majora * Trool * Le Tschuck * Tikoko * Klebabb (frz. Trukikol, engl. Glukoko) * Darkli Moon * Moon * Leopardo Geist * Maho Firefux * Pandikaze Geist * Tanuki Chan Geist * Yokai Firefoux Geist Monster, deren Weisheit erhöht wurde: * Krachler * Prespik * Schattenbergmann * Grand Pa Wabbit * Wabbit Skelett * Eynaug (frz. Noeul,engl.Eye) * Krachler der Ebenen * Krachlklotz * Schweinedrachen * Farles Schwein * Kanniball Jav * Kanniball Thierry * Astaknyde * Ur-Astaknyde * Weich-Eich * Schatten-Astaknyde * Ehrwürdiger Astaknyde * Schatten-Astachnee * Arachnotron * Kanigrou * Tschamanen-Kanalkratte (frz.Chaman d'Egoutant, engl.Grossewer Shaman) * Pandikaze Krieger * Meister Pandoar (Maître Pandore, Pandara Master) * Tanukouï San * Soryo Firefoux Geist * Tanukouï San Geist * Pandel Geist * Le Tschuck * Tikoko * Klebabb (frz. Trukikol, engl. Glukoko) * Moon * Royal Tofu * Pandikaze Geist Die Anzahl folgender Monster wurde im Gebiet des Heiligtums der Dracheier erhöht: * Ignifollirunklator, der Ausgehungerte (frz.Ignerkocropos l'Affamé,Ignirkocropos the Famished) * Aerotrubaduir, der Bösartige (frz.Aerotrugobur le Malveillant, engl.Aerogoburius the Malicious) * Aquatiriliralak, der Gnadenlose (frz.Aqualikros l'Impitoyable, engl.Aqualikros the Merciless) * Terranowakrobakal, der Hinterhältige (frz.Terraburkal le Perfide, engl.Terraburkahl the Perfidious) Die Größe des Aggro-Bereiches folgender Monster wurde verringert: * Ignifollirunklator, der Ausgehungerte (frz.Ignerkocropos l'Affamé,Ignirkocropos the Famished) * Aerotrubaduir, der Bösartige (frz.Aerotrugobur le Malveillant, engl.Aerogoburius the Malicious) * Aquatiriliralak, der Gnadenlose (frz.Aqualikros l'Impitoyable, engl.Aqualikros the Merciless) * Terranowakrobakal, der Hinterhältige (frz.Terraburkal le Perfide, engl.Terraburkahl the Perfidious) * Schwarzer Dracoss (frz.Dragoss Noir, engl.Black Dragoss) * Erwachter schwarzer Dracoss (frz.Dragoss Noir Eveillé, engl.Sharp Dark Dragoss) * Erwachter weißer Dracoss (frz.Dragoss Blanc Eveillé, engl.Sharp White Dragoss) * Erwachter goldener Dracoss (frz. Dragoss Doré Eveillé, engl.Sharp Golden Dragoss) * Saphir Dracoss (frz.Dragoss de Saphire,engl.Sapphire Dragoss) * Weißer Dragoss (frz.Dragoss Blanc,engl. White Dragoss) * Goldener Dracoss (frz.Dragoss Doré,engl.Golden Dragoss) * Erwachter Saphir-Dracoss (frz.Dragoss de Saphire Eveillé, engl.Sharp Sapphire Dragoss) * Draconixa (frz.Dragueuse, engl.Dragostess) * Drachei-Krieger (frz.Dragoeuf Guerrier, engl.Warrior Dreggon) * Fliegendes Drachei (frz.Dragoeuf Volant, engl.Flying Dreggon) Allgemeine Korrekturen: * Gruppenanführer können nun wieder ohne Probleme mit dem Rest der Gruppe reden Client: Neuheiten: * Der DOFUS-Client verwendet nun die Version 8 des Flash-Players, was die allgemeine Performance des Clients verbessern sollte. * Die Tastenkürzel "/me", "/em" und"/emote" fügen eine Aktion in ein Chatfenster ein, die von einem Sternchen am Anfang und Ende des Textes eingeschlossen wird. (Analog zur Funktion im IRC-Protokoll) * Beim Doppelklicken von Gegenständen im Inventar werden diese automatisch vom Charakter ausgerüstet. * Manche Tastaturkürzel wurden aus der Liste der benutzerdefinierbaren Kürzel gestrichen, um Fehler bei der Verwendung zu vermeiden. * Es ist nun, über eine standardmäßig ausgeschaltete Option im Menü, möglich, Text im Chatfenster zu markieren. * Im Inventar wird nun eine Voransicht des Aussehens des Charakters angezeigt. * Ein Link "zur Feindesliste hinzufügen" wird nun mitangezeigt, wenn man einen Charakter anklickt. * Das System zur Auswahl eines Servers wurde überarbeitet. Nun ist eine automatische Auswahl möglich. * Die Vergabe von Zauberspruchpunkten zur Erhöhung von Sprüchen benötigt nun eine Bestätigung zur Sicherheit. * Eine neue Benutzeroberfläche innerhalb der Attributsanzeige gibt einem Spieler die vollständige, detaillierte aller Attribute eines Charakters. * Es gibt einen neuen Button namens "Bug-Report" direkt im Spiel bei Nutzung des Testservers. * Es ist nun möglich, die Warteschlange zu verlassen. * Zaubersprüche, wie auch die derzeit ausgerüstete Waffe werden nun neben ihrer eigenen Fähigkeit die Rate kritischer Treffer zu erhöhen auch noch die modifizierte (durch alle Gegenstände, durch Gesinnungsboni, Zaubersprüche, Boosts, und die Flinkheit des Charakters) Wahrscheinlichkeit für kritische Treffer anzeigen. * Es wurde im Kampfmodus ein Button hinzugefügt, um in den Transparenz-Modus zu wechseln. * Es wurde im Kampfmodus ein Button hinzugefügt, um die Anzeige von anderen Charakteren und Monstern auszublenden, damit man die Felder hinter groß geratenen Monstern oder Charakteren anvisieren kann. * Bei der Erstellung von Gegenständen über das abgesicherte Craft-Interface erhält auch der Handwerksmeister von nun an eine Ansicht, um den hergestellten Gegenstand zu sehen. * Ein neues Informationsfenster ist nun direkt auf der Einwahlseite des Clients verfügbar, welches es ermöglicht schnell zu den letzten Neuigkeiten über den Zustand der Server und deren Wartungen zu wechseln. * Es ist nun möglich mit Hilfe der Tastenkürzel Strg+c/Strg+v Text aus allen Chatfenstern per Copy und Paste zu bearbeiten. * Es wird nun statt der Anzeige " konnte dem Zauberspruch widerstehen" die genaue Anzahl an widerstandenen AP und BP angegeben. * Es ist nun möglich via des Optionsmenüs die Anzeige des Charakters im Inventar ein- und auszuschalten. * Beim Erschaffen eines Gegenstandes, sei es allein oder für einen Kunden wird jeder neu erschaffene Gegenstand von nun an standardmäßig angezeigt. * Die Filter bei der Anzeige der Weltkarte bleiben nun gespeichert. * Es ist nun möglich über die Scrollleiste der Charaktere und Monster ein Ziel für einen Zauber auszuwählen. Korrekturen: * Das Problem, welches gewisse, zufällige Felder für einzelne Spieler unpassierbar machte, wurde behoben. * Die Verwendung des Num Pads zur Eingabe der Häusercodes wurde wiederhergestellt. * Die Verwendung von Alt+TAB fügt keinen Abschnitt mehr im Chat ein. * Es ist nun nicht mehr nötig am Anfang einer Runde die Maus zu bewegen, damit der Bewegungsradius angezeigt wird. * Angefertigte Gegenstände werden nun korrekt in abgesicherten Benutzeroberfläche der Handwerksmeister angezeigt. * Bei der Nutzung der Variable %xp% wird der angezeigte Wert nun korrekt gerundet. * Bestimmte Elemente der Benutzeroberfläche haben mitunter beim Öffnen eines neuen Fensters geblinkt. Dies passiert nun nicht mehr. * Das Fenster mit den Eigenschaften eines Gegenstandes wird nun auch dann im Vordergrund angezeigt, wenn das Chatfenster maximiert wurde. * Beim Wechsel der Gegenstandsansicht bleiben die Icons des vorherigen Gegenstandes nicht mehr anstelle der Neuen angezeigt. * Der Client stürzt nicht mehr ab, bei Verwendung von MacOS oder Linux zusammen mit der Version 9 des Flash-Players. * Auch wenn ein Craft oftmals wiederholt wird, hängt sich der Client nicht mehr auf oder beginnt nicht mehr zu laggen. * Beim Navigieren in der Chat-History (hoch/runter) oder der Gesprächspartner (Seite hoch/Seite Runter) springt der Cursor nun wieder an die richtige Stelle ans Ende des Textes. * Der Fenstertitel zeigt nicht mehr an, dass die Erstellung eines Ankama-Games-Accountes ein "Fehler" sei. * Es ist nun nicht mehr möglich sich in den Server "undefined" einzuwählen. Umgekehrt ist es allerdings dafür möglich sich auf dem "Einwahlserver" einzuwählen. * Ein negativer Wert in Flinkheit bewirkt nicht mehr die Anzeige von "1/NaN" bei den derzeitigen kritischen Treffern. * Das Schwert, welches anzeigt, dass ein Spieler derzeit in einem Kampf ist, wird nur noch aufgelistet wenn folgende Bedingungen beide erfüllt sind. Nämlich, dass der Spieler tatsächlich gerade kämpft und ihr auch wirklich auf seiner Freundesliste steht. * Im Falle eines Einstellungsfehlers beim Starten von DOFUS funktioniert nun der angegebene Link. * Wenn eine Aktion (z.B. /emote) mit mehr als nur einem Punkt endet, so wird die Nachricht nun dennoch auch in der Sprechblase angezeigt. * Die Farbe von Aktionen (/emote) ähnelt nun der des Allgemeinen Chats (schwarz) und Aktionen werden kursiv angezeigt. * Punkte zur Trennung von 1000er Stellen werden nun korrekt angezeigt. * Manche leere Zeilen bei Wirkungen zeigten "undefined" an; das ist nicht mehr der Fall. * Das Icon für AP wird nicht mehr in transparenter Farbe im Kampf angezeigt. * Der Button für den Transfer von Kamas von einem Inventar in ein anderes (in der Bank, Schatzkiste oder beim Durchsuchen eines Mülleimers zum Beispiel) funktionniert wieder. * Beim Überstreichen eines Gegenstandes auf dem Boden mit dem Cursor bei gleichzeitigem Zoomen auf einen Charakter wird kein Tooltip mehr angezeigt. * Der Dialog, der erklärt, dass ein Milizionär einem neutralen Abenteuerer zu Hilfe gekommen ist, der aggresst wurde zeigt nicht mehr 'undefined' an. Zaubersprüche: Grundsätzlich: * Schutzzauber wirken nun korrekt gegen die Zaubersprüche (frz.Intimidation, Flèche de recul et Destin d'Ecaflip, ) * Die Kosten für die Tränke des Vergessens der Zaubertränke wurde durch 4 geteilt. • * Das System zum Widerstand gegen AP- und BP-Entzug wurde überarbeitet. * Nach dem neuen System lassen sich leichter als vorher einige (wenige) AP oder BP entziehen, doch nur noch sehr selten die Gesamtheit aller Punkte, wie das früher der Fall war. • Beim Entzug von X AP/BP, wird nun für jeden einzelnen AP/BP ein einzelner Widerstandswurf gemacht. • Die Prozentchance dem Entzug zu widerstehen wird für jeden weiteren Wurf um einen bestimmten Koeffizienten gesenkt, der von der Weisheit des Ziels abhängt (derzeit beträgt dieser Koeffizient 0.1). • Bei diesem System ändert sich nichts für Charaktere mit wenig oder keiner Wahrscheinlichkeit AP/MP-Entzug zu widerstehen. • Bei diesem System gibt es keine Immunität gegen AP/MP-Entzug mehr für Charaktere >= 100% • Dieses System macht Zaubersprüche, die AP/MP entziehen wieder sinnvoller im Einsatz, da diese nur in seltenen Fällen vollständig geblockt werden können. • Dieses System erhöht gleichfalls die Wirkung von Zaubersprüchen, die gleich mehrere AP/MP abziehen, da deren Wahrscheinlichkeit erhöht wird mindestens einen Punkt zu entziehen. • Demnach wird ein Charakter mit 400 in Weisheit beim ersten AP/BP-Entzugsversuch den gegnerischen Widerstand gegen Entzug bei jedem Punkt um 40% senken. • Zwischen 2 verschiedenen Zaubersprüchen wird der Widerstandswert des Gegners selbstverständlich wieder "auf das Maximum aufgefüllt". Pandawa: • Unglücksbambus : der Zauberspruch dauert 3 Runden statt 2. • Pandawa Meister: die KI wurde verbessert. Iop: • Vitalität: dieser Zauberspruch kann nun alle 5 Runden erneut gewirkt werden. • Sturm der Macht: die Animation wurde korrigiert. Sie betrifft nun das Ziel des Zaubers und nicht mehr den Zauberer selbst Sacrieur: • Opfer: die Wirkung des Zaubers hält nun 5 Runden an, der Zauberspruch kann alle 6 Runden erneut gewirkt werden Sadida: • Ranken: beim 6. Grad ist der Zauberspruch auf 2x/Runde begrenzt und der angerichtete Schaden wurde gesenkt. • Beben: Das Wirkungsgebiet ist nicht mehr unendlich. • Giftstrom: Das Wirkungsgebiet ist nicht mehr unendlich. • Superpüppchen: beschworene Heimtückchen entziehen nicht mehr die Reichweite der Gegner, aber können dafür deren Resistenz gegen AP-Entzug verringern. Die Zahl der MP, die von Heimtückchen gesenkt werden kann wurde von 3 auf 2 verringert. • Blockpüppchen: die Lebenspunkte, die Flinkheit und die Resistenzen wurden bei allen Zaubergraden erhöht. Wahnsinnspüppchen (frz. La Folle, engl. Mad Doll): Die Weisheit des beschworenen Wesens wurde für alle Zaubergrade erhöht. Heimtückpüppchen (frz. La Fourbe, engl. The Swindling): Die Weisheit des beschworenen Wesens wurde für alle Zaubergrade erhöht. Osamodas : • Krachler: die Weisheit des beschworenen Wesens wurde für alle Zaubergrade erhöht. • Prespik: die Weisheit des beschworenen Wesens wurde für alle Zaubergrade erhöht. Xélor: • Konter: der zurückgeworfene Schaden beim 6.Grad des Zaubers wurde gesenkt. Die Wirkung hält nur noch 3 Runden lang an und der Zauber kann nur noch alle 6 Runden gewirkt werden. • Blendender Schutzschild: Die Wirkung hält nur noch 3 Runden lang an und der Zauber kann nur noch alle 6 Runden gewirkt werden. • Alle Zaubersprüche der Xélors verfügen nun über eine Wahrscheinlichkeit von 1 auf 10 dem Zauberwirker 1 zusätzlichen AP zu bescheren Eniripsa: • Wort des Verschwindens: dieser Zauberspruch wurde durch den Zauberspruch "Wort des Abhebens" ersetzt, der es einem erlaubt während dieser Runde eine größere Reichweite zu erhalten. • Verhütende Wort: die Schadensverringerung beim 6.Grad des Zaubers wurde gesenkt. Der Zauberspruch kann beim 6.Grad auch nur linear auf andere Verbündete gewirkt werden. • Wort der Stille: der AP-Entzug durch diesen Zauberspruch wurde gesenkt. • Wort der Lähmung: der BP-Entzug durch diesen Zauberspruch wurde gesenkt. Sram: • Giftfalle: die Größe der Falle wurde beim 6.Grad verkleinert. Die Cooldownzeit wurde für alle Grade des Zaubers verringert. • Unsichtbarkeit: Unsichtbarkeit erlaubt es Srams nicht mehr weiterhin unsichtbar zu bleiben, wenn sie mit Dolchen angreifen. • Stille Falle: der AP-Entzug durch diesen Zauberspruch wurde gesenkt. • Lähmfalle: der BP-Entzug durch diesen Zauberspruch wurde gesenkt. Féca : • Glyphe der Stille: der AP-Entzug durch diesen Zauberspruch wurde gesenkt. • Glyphe der Lähmung: der BP-Entzug durch diesen Zauberspruch wurde gesenkt. Enutrof: • Felsenhöhlen: dieser Zauberspruch wurde durch den Zauberspruch "Aufhäufen" (frz. Remblai, engl. Mound) ersetzt, welcher es einem Enutrof ermöglicht in einem gewissen Gebiet Erdschaden zu verursachen. Crâ: • Meister des Bogens: dieser Zauberspruch verfügt nun über einen kritischen Treffer. __Alle Punkte, die zum Steigern der Zaubersprüche: "Konter, Blendender Schutzschild, Opfer, Unsichtbarkeit (für Srams, Enutrofs und Eniripsas), Ranken, Beben, Giftiger Windstrom, Superpüppchen, Giftfalle und (frz. Contre, Protection Aveuglante, Sacrifice, Invisibilité (Sram, Enutrof et Eniripsa), Ronce, Tremblement, Vent Empoisonné, La surpuissante, Piège Empoisonné et Prévention; engl. Counter, Blinding Protection, Sacrifice, Invisibility (Sram, Enutrof and Eniripsa), Bramble, Earthquake, Poisoned Wind, The Ultra-Powerful, Poisoned Trap and Prevention)" werden beim Erscheinen der Version 1.17.0 alle rückerstattet werden. Gegenstände: • Bogris EltzIhn (frz.Jakchir Arc, engl.George Bowsh) : die Wahrscheinlichkeit für kritische Patzer steigt auf 1/2. Die Minimalreichweite des Bogens wurde auf 4 Felder erhöht. • Xyothine: der Bonus auf kritische Treffer wurde von 10 auf 7 gesenkt. • Weglaufbogen (frz.Arc Huledela, engl. Runaway Bow) : der Bonus auf kritische Treffer wurde von 15 auf 10 gesenkt. • Ayassalama-Säbel(frz.Sabre Ayassalama, engl.Saber Ayassalama): benutzbar von Anhängern Sacrieurs. • Astaknyden-Set: die Boni durch dieses Set wurden gesenkt. • Prespik-Set: der zurückgeworfene Schaden wird von nun an nicht mehr vom Spieler abgelenkt. Also erhält der Spieler trotzdem den zurückgeworfenen Schaden. • Drachei-Set: die Boni durch das Tragen von nur 2 Gegenständen des Sets wurden gesenkt. • Guter Bogen, kein schlechter Bogen (Arc Hisedesange, engl.Angelika Bow): dieser Bogen ist nun einhändig benutzbar. • Xélor Amulett: die Voraussetzungen für das Tragen wurden entfernt. • Es werden nun nur noch 50 Jetons vom Jahrmarkt des Trools benötigt, um die Bworkmaschine zu betätigen. • Die Jetons vom Jahrmarkt des Trools werden von nun an als Questgegenstände angesehen. Folgende Waffen sind nun zweihändig: • Verfrut und Zugestäbt (Baguette Houffe-craitien, engl. Creizy-Stufh Wand) • Iots Stab(Baguette Iots, engl.Iots Wand ) • Stab der Kopflosigkeit (Baguette Ourderie, engl. Wand Heroff) • Das Stapopel (Baguette Rhon, engl.Boogey Wand) • Die Rutoxine (frz,engl. Xyothine) • Tortenheber (Pelle à Gâteau, engl.Cake Shovel) • Hammer der Burg (Marteau Ronto, engl.Hammer Ican) • Ers Presswurzel (Racine Hécouanone, engl.Black Mel Root) • Agglutinadolch (Dague Lutination, engl.Lutination Daggers) • Kompromesser (Dague Régah, engl.Regah Daggers) • Dolche des angehenden Fresssäckchenjägers (Dagues de l'Apprenti Tueur de Bouftons, engl.Gobbly Apprentice Killer Daggers) • Drachei-Dolche (Dagues du Dragoeuf, engl.Dreggon Daggers) • Eisige Klingen (Dagues Lassay, engl.Ice Daggers) • Maydhyn China Dolche (Dagues Maydhyn China, engl..Maydhyn China Daggers) • Dolchschlago grobis (Dagues R'Hoh, engl.R?Hoh Daggers) • Aggs Messoren (Dagues Réceuses, engl.Daggers Sives) • Zitrolch (Dagues Rhumes, engl.Citrus Daggers) • Dolche des Prutalos (Les Dagues du Bouwin, engl.Ostwogoth Daggers) • Ramougres Einfassmesser (Sertisseur de Ramougre, engl.amougre Setter) Verschiedenes: • Die Stadt-Tränke von Bonta und Brâkmar transportieren die Abenteurer von jetzt an in die Miliz der Stadt und nicht mehr zum Zaap. Alte Versionen dieser Tränke bleiben davon unbeeinflußt.. • Die Banken von Bonta und Brâkmar wurden neu überarbeitet und in 3 Teile unterteilt, um den flüssigen Ablauf des Spieles zu gewährleisten. • In den Städten Bonta und Brâkmar wurden mehrer Abflußdeckel hinzugefügt, die in die Kanalisation dieser Städte führen. Wir möchten uns bei allen Spielern bedanken, die uns beim Testen und bei den Verbesserungen dieser Version geholfen haben. Kategorie:Zu formatiern Kategorie:Update Kategorie:Spielinformation